


The Aftermath of Falling

by AudreyRose



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything happens in slow motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath of Falling

It all happened in slow motion for him. He'd scrambled to pull an arrow from his quiver but they were all gone. A silent 'no' passed his lips and a look of realization and fear crossed his face. Then he was falling. He doesn't remember much after that.

He'd woken up in the hospital with Natasha leaning over him. The rest of the team hung back in the doorway, looking unsure if they should enter yet.

"I fell, didn't I?" She'd nodded without a word.

"How bad?"

"Clint," she paused grasping his hand with both of hers.

"Tasha, tell me." She saw a uncertainty in his ice blue eyes.

"It'll take a lot of work," she said quietly and he nodded silently. He brought her knuckles to his lips and kissed them gently.

"Let them come in," he whispered against her skin, his head tilted towards the door just slightly. She shook her head slightly, a slight smile on her lips.

"They can wait a bit longer."


End file.
